


Your Broom or Mine?

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: Between dealing with his insecurities about being named Head Boy and his massive crush on Gryffindor Quidditch captain Kang Dongho, Jonghyun isn’t having an easy last year in Hogwarts.It gets a lot more complicated when he accidentally transfigures his best friend into a bird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where in the aftermath of The Boy Who Lived, Hogwarts has been rebuilt - in more ways than one. To help dismantle prejudice and blood discrimination, Hogwarts students are only sorted into houses...for sports. Otherwise, each school year shares a dorm and common room.  
> There are still common rooms for the houses - more clubhouses than anything.  
> It just seemed dumb to me to keep a broken system and to keep tarring Slytherins as the ‘meanies’.

“Meep!” Jonghyun hates that he’s easily startled. His friends, though? They love it.

Minki's snickering next to him, while Minhyun's doubled over in a corner.

"Guys, I was trying to study," Jonghyun knew he was coming off as whiny but he was past caring at this point.

"I...just couldn't help it, Jonghyun-ah! You were...your eyes were so fixed on your scroll, your eyes were nearly crossed!" Minhyun continued to laugh, hands clutching at his sides.

Well. Jonghyun had thought his friends would at least be more supportive.

The N.E.W.Ts plagued his every hour, giving him nightmares of rushing to exam halls with nothing underneath his robes; besides his Head Boy duties, the N.E.W.Ts were all he thought about...  
  
"Hey Minhyun, ready to go?"

Well. Except maybe for Kang Dongho, seventh-year, almost-too-handsome Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and Jonghyun's super-super-super-secret crush.

Jonghyun put on his 'Serious Head Boy Face', nodding to Dongho in greeting. It was a typical routine - Minhyun and Dongho had been childhood friends, and would often study together, Minhyun helping tutor Dongho who wasn't all that enthused about anything that involved reading.

Dongho was the more hands-on type, which explained his prowess in Quidditch, his preference for subjects that involved a lot more practical work than theory.

If Jonghyun sometimes dreamed of Dongho's hands preoccupied with things aside from magical creatures and plants, could anyone _really_ blame him?  
  
***

"Jonghyun-ah, could you at least _try_ being nicer to Dongho?" Minhyun's chiding happened during one of the few times he was having lunch with Jonghyun and Minki instead of Dongho - the latter being at a Quidditch meetup.

"I'm nice to him!" Jonghyun studiously held his gaze on his pumpkin soup, as though it held the secrets of the universe and unrequited crushes.

"You're _polite_. But that's it. You're not silly or fun the way you're with us. I know you feel as though you have to keep up this facade of being _charismatic leader_ and _serious student Jonghyun_ for the younger students but we're your friends, Jonghyun."

Minhyun sighed. "He could be your friend too, if you let him."  
  
It was true - Jonghyun somehow made an excuse to leave early or just not turn up when there were gatherings where Dongho was.

There were things Jonghyun had learned through sheer determination and an inability to give up - on people or things he believed in. When he first entered Hogwarts, he did so badly at even the simplest spells, there were even whispers that he was more Squib than Wizard. It didn't help that he was Muggle-born.

He worked so hard to get past his lack of exposure to magic, his tripping over all the Latin words, his clumsy wand-handling - practising until dawn, each night in the first-year common room.

Minhyun, one of the brightest students in his year, was also the most helpful during their shared classes. He'd often stay back with Jonghyun to talk to professors - he'd be asking all the questions while Jonghyun took notes.

As for Minki, well. They shared a dorm room and at first, he was at first intimidated by Minki's cool demeanour. But they'd become friends one night when Minki had caught him crying in the common room after being unable to understand how to do one of the basic spells despite practising over an hour.

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help, Jonghyun. You don't have to do everything alone, you know."

It wasn't until he made friends with a friendly third-year named Aron who took him under his wing that he started making real progress. He'd improved so much by the end of the year that by the second year, juniors were seeking him out for advice.

By the third-year, he was 'ah that's super cool Jonghyun, have you seen him duel? So cool!" He became a legend for his prodigious speed with a wand, and his masterful focus during spellcasting. From being utterly incompetent at magic, Jonghyun was now seen as a 'natural', a prodigy. But as he'd told everyone, it wasn't talent. Just hard work and stubbornness. And a lot of help from his friends.

But the one thing he couldn't deal with was how he felt about Dongho. The first time he'd seen Dongho fly during their shared flying class, he was so distracted it took his broom smacking him in the forehead to get him back to the lesson.

He could best seventh-year students in duels in his third year, transfigure himself into three different animals one after another in seconds (a previously unachieved wizarding feat) but he couldn't deal with...feelings.

***

It had all started out so innocently. Minhyun had agreed to help him with a N.E.W.T transfiguration practise test, but with the caveat that Dongho would come along to watch.

"Dongho thinks you're pretty cool, you know," Minhyun said.

Jonghyun just mumbled a not-quite-reply.

"Come on, you know the examiners are going to make you do your three-animal-trick. I wouldn't be surprised if they just skip any pretense at a written exam for that and just make you do it for them. But since we have to prepare for any eventuality, we'll go over all the past questions, OK? And Dongho just really wants to see you do the triple-transfiguration up close."

Jonghyun wanted to say no but this was Minhyun, who'd volunteered himself in the first place. "Fine."

They'd chosen a quiet place on the grounds - it was a nice day. Not too hot, not too muggy. Just right. But the spot they'd chosen was a little too close to the Forbidden Forest for Jonghyun's liking.

"Why here?" Jonghyun asked. "Wouldn't it be better for us to be closer to the school? In case something happens?"  
  
Minhyun just smiled up at him from beneath the three he was resting against. "I like this place. It's quiet, no starry-eyed first years wanting Cool Jonghyun's autograph. Ah, and there's Dongho."

It seemed Dongho had just come back from House Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. He was still carrying his broom, after all.

While students were no longer separated by house when dorming, they'd still kept the houses out of tradition but now they were just sports houses.

Gryffindors attracted the brave and brawny, Ravenclaws the more strategic sportsmen, Hufflepuff - those who weren't afraid of hard work while Slytherin attracted the more creative types, for better or worse. History had been made when one Slytherin seeker decided to do the moonwalk after a victory...on a broom. The headmaster had been torn between awarding points for showmanship or deducting points for recklessness.

Jonghyun watched, mesmerised as Dongho came over, dressed in fitting white tee and track pants (normal, Muggle clothes were now allowed for practice sessions). And then he smiled, his usual high-watt beaming, that turned Jonghyun softer than a soggy marshmallow on the inside.

 _I'm in so much trouble_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since it happened but whenever Dongho passed Jonghyun by, the latter boy had to resist the urge to rub his forehead.

His first meeting with Dongho up close was that fateful flying class; he remembered feeling so small and scared.

Nothing had felt real to him even up to that point - being told he was a wizard, having a Hogwarts Muggle Outreach officer explain to him (and his parents) that the Wizarding world was an actual thing, it barely made sense to him.

He’d saved his own life with magic without realising; Jonghyun was clumsy and had a tendency to fall over his own feet. At the top of a steep flight of stairs he had slipped and would have broken his neck but instead of doing so he found himsef somehow stuck to the ceiling, as if he had fallen up instead of down. A Hogwarts letter arrived soon after.

Flying on a broom, wasn’t that a witch thing to do? He had stood facing the broom, feeling nervous, hardly comprehending the little talk their flight instructor had given.

_Up? That’s it?_

Looking at the other students he saw most of them looking fairly composed, as though this was something they probably did at home. 

Right across from him was a boy he’d spotted seated on the other end of the Great Hall. A little taller than him, broad-shouldered.

That boy had noticed him looking. And smiled.

Which was all the motivation his broomstick needed to spring to life and hit him square on the forehead, just above his nose. 

Years later it still stung to remember how big Dongho’s eyes had gotten, how his mouth had rounded to a surprised little ‘o’.

Jonghyun had quickly excused himself to the infirmary and did his best to avoid flying when he could.

It didn’t stop Jonghyun from stealing a quick glance at Dongho now and then. As the years went by, his mortification turned to admiration as Dongho filled out, proving to be in Jonghyun’s eyes an athletic _god_.

Broad shoulders, defined arms and an ass Jonghyun rarely got to see out of their school robes.

”Jonghyun? Hey, it’s time to start now.”

His reverie was interrupted by his obnoxious best friend.

”Yeah, right. So you want a demonstration then?”

He saw Dongho excitedly nodding his head,”Yes,please, if you don’t mind, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun felt part of him melt into a gooey puddle of sticky _feelings_.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and shrunk.

His professor had tried to explain some of the science transfiguring a person into a being of smaller or bigger mass. 

“Can’t we just call it magic, professor?” He’d tiredly pleaded - he’d been up all night preparing for N.E.W.Ts. Fortunately Professor Windledown found his reaction very amusing.

Still, Jonghyun did know the theory but his application of it would mean he would probably be spared a sit-down written test.

Jonghyun could turn himself into a six-inch long terrapin in 0.00005 seconds. In less time even than a blink.

Easier to close his eyes, while doing it to keep his bearings - first time he’d tried it with his eyes open he’d lost his lunch on the dormitory floor.

He’d barely been a turtle for 10 seconds before Minhyun did something very annoying. 

Minhyun picked (turtle) Jonghyun up, holding him aloft and cooing to Dongho. “Isn’t he adorable?”

This was not part of the plan. Jonghyun did his best to aim a glare at him but all his efforts managed was louder laughing from Minhyun and Dongho trying (but failing) to suppress a giggle.

Well, Jonghyun was going to get the last laugh, he decided. 

Next thing Minhyun knew, he was cradling in his arms a very annoyed little leopard cat. That wasted no time wriggling out of his grasp though not without giving the tall boy a quick nip.

As soon as Jonghyun found himself on the ground again, he steadied his paws on the ground before steeling himself for his third transformation.

His arms became lighter, his legs felt longer and he felt himself shoot up, up towards the sky...

”You make a very handsome Hippogriff, Jonghyun.” Minhyun smiled at him.

Jonghyun merely snorted. Dongho, meanwhile, was watching both of them with a childlike joy.

It warmed Jonghyun’s heart to see the other boy’s face marvelling at his little demonstration.

Jonghyun had to have a special license - as he hadn’t decided if he was going to stick to one animal form the way most Animagi did. But he liked the flexibility, the power of being able to bend his form and test the boundaries of reality.

It did come with the unfortunate caveat of being always made to demonstrate his skills but, well, showing off a little for Dongho? He could live with that.

”I’m a little scared to try it myself, Jonghyun, so why don’t you transfigure me so I can get used to the feeling?” Minhyun said.

Jonghyun knew he had a special license and getting his Transfiguration N.E.W.T was just a formality by now but it still scared him.

”Minhyun, shouldn’t we get a teacher to supervise? What if, well, something happens?” Jonghyun said.

”I trust you.” There again, that beatific smile of Minhyun’s. 

“I’ve done this on inanimate objects and rats but, this will be tricky.” Minhyun nodded at Jonghyun reassuringly.

”Well, let’s try...a fox, maybe.” Jonghyun had always thought Minhyun reminded him of one. A particularly happy fox with smiling eyes.

He took his wand, slowly raising it as he said the incantation. Then he deftly pointed the wand at Minhyun but to his surprise instead of a red fox, he found himself greeted by what looked like a skylark, of all things. 

It was a pretty bird but not what he’d intended. What he didn’t expect either was for the bird to immediately take wing and fly, further into the forest.

“Minhyun, wait! Where are you going?”

He could turn himself into a bird and go after him, but that would mean leaving Dongho behind to have to explain to the teachers what happened.

Dongho had other ideas - he was already aloft on a broom. 

“Come on, Jonghyun,” he patted the space behind him.

 _Oh he was definitely going to die_.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate flying," Jonghyun mumbled into Dongho's back, his arms wrapped tight around the other boy's waist.

His eyes were shut tight - resolutely trying not to look down, to focus instead on the comforting bulk of Dongho's back and shoulders, the soothing warmth that made up for the chilliness of the air around them.

In any other setting, this would be a dream and not a nightmare.

"You've turned into a bird a few times and flew, right? I mean, that's what I hear people saying."

"That's...different. When I'm a bird I don't think so much about the ground, or how high I am, it's just enjoying the sensation of the wind, soaring as fast as you can to where you're headed..."

Dongho said, "I can sort of relate. That's kind of like the rush I get when I'm playing Quidditch, you know? Like nothing else exists outside the ring and the other players."

"But you're great on a broom," Jonghyun grumbled.

"Hey, I took some time to get used to it too, you know. That day I first met you, remember, first year? That was the first time I'd actually gotten on a broom."

 _Oh, God_. Jonghyun realised, Dongho remembered their first day too.

"Ugh. My broom decided to hit me in the nose that day, it was so embarassing."

"I thought you looked cute. I mean, I think you still do."

If Jonghyun hadn't been clutching onto Dongho so tightly he would probably have fallen off the broom.

"You thought, you think..." He didn't really know what to say anymore without feeling really, really stupid. But then he never felt anything more than dumb around Dongho.

Dongho sighed. "I think, we should set down for a bit."  
  
"But what about Minhyun-"  
  
"I'll explain when we land, all right?"

They found a quiet clearing that was somewhere not too far into the woods, near enough to school if they needed to make a break for it for any reason.

Like, oh, so Jonghyun could run away from his feelings. Like he always did.

"First, I'm going to say, I'm sorry...this really wasn't my idea. Minhyun, and, well, Minki kinda twisted my arm a little..."

Jonghyun's jaw dropped.

"This was all a ruse? Some kind of practical joke..."

Dongho's face was sheepish now, his ears the tiniest, tiniest bit, red.

"Minhyun said, well, he was tired of me pining for all of seven years so he thought it was time."

Pining? Dongho, he...

"I really, really like you, Jonghyun. Would have said it sooner but, well, you never seemed to stick around and I thought maybe, maybe you didn't like me very much."

Jonghyun shook his head, "No, no...I don't...I mean, I do like you."

He stared down at his feet. "Kind of a lot, really."

Then he felt a hand, a strong hand tip his chin up very gently.

"That's nice to know." Dongho's smile was blinding as always, and the very last thing Jonghyun's eyes saw just before they closed as Dongho's lips softly met his own.

It was a nice kiss. Dongho, for someone so strong, was surprisingly gentle, not forceful, the tiniest bit hesitant but oh, Jonghyun felt he could do this forever. Why had he waited so long, really?

When they finally broke apart, Dongho's arms were around Jonghyun's waist this time.

"I guess we should be headed back to school now."

Jonghyun pouted.

Dongho, in answer laughed, a loud, tinkly laugh that made Jonghyun felt oh, so warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm free this weekend. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"OK. But it'll be dinner time soon so...eat with me?" Jonghyun felt, well, might as well make up for all that lost time.

"Sure, I can do that." Dongho smiled again and Jonghyun decided that he was going to make him do that as many, many times as he could.

"We are not flying on a broom, though."

Dongho cocked his head to the side. "Oh? Then how are we getting back then?"

Jonghyun smiled. "I have a much better idea."

A little less than an hour later, Minki peered outside the dorm window and saw a curious sight. Two eagles, one a lot bigger than the other carrying between them a broom and heading to the castle.

Just behind them, a skylark was following - not so much in pursuit but lazily tagging along.

Minki smiled. "Mischief managed, I see."

He was looking forward to hearing all about what happened from his three friends later.


End file.
